The Dark Circus
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: En el fondo del bosque; donde la oveja de Marie ya no la seguía, Caperucita se perdió para siempre y Blancanieves nunca logró salir, esta el mismo Infierno, del cual ahora yo también soy parte. "—¡Vengan a ver! ¡Acérquense, señoras y señores! Admirad al chico Demonio y nuestra nueva adquisición… la Chica sin corazón! ¡Acérquense y vean El Circo Oscuro!"
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **SE no me pertenece, es de Atushi Okubo. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**The Dark Circus.**

Prólogo:

Donde hoy se presenta ´El Demonio y la Chica sin corazón´.

* * *

—¡Vengan a ver! ¡Acérquense, señoras y señores! —El Director se encargó de regalar una sonrisa prepotente completamente oculta tras la máscara de calavera pálida y casi cómica que hace parodia a algún estilo de la antigua comedia griega (sí, así de encantadora y grotesca), la llevaba puesta como toque especial para sus actos y de hecho pocas veces se le veía andando por el lugar sin ella, incluso había quienes expandían los rumores de que todavía durmiendo la usaba, la razón que daban era que escondía su piel porque se estaba pudriendo lentamente. No había alguna clase de cura para ello—¡Admirad al chico Demonio y nuestra nueva adquisición…—Una sola pausa para crear cierta tensión. El público aguarda impaciente, llegando a inclinarse en sus propios lugares. El hombre continúa y anuncia entonces cuando todos parecen adquirir el semblante de quienes empezaran a morderse incluso las uñas de los pies por los nervios—: la Chica sin corazón! ¡Acérquense y vean _El Circo Oscuro_!

«Circo Oscuro» se escucha como un veneno que imaginarias negro y de aspecto petrolero, un siseo de serpiente y el Director se encarga de cargar el tono perfecto a las palabras para darle un doble significado que nadie llega a comprender.

"Nadie" salvo algunos pocos; _los encadenados._

Oh, lo lamento mucho para aquellos que no comprenden la jerga que se utiliza como alguna clase de palabras claves (por supuesto no se puede hablar libremente con otros escuchando a tu alrededor), simplemente tienen ese nombre los payasos del espectáculo. Así es más sencillo de comprender y no tienes que enredarte en un montón de explicaciones ridículas.

Aplausos entusiasmados, gritos de ánimo, jadeos por la ansiedad del momento creada por la masa popular que había ingresado a ver con su poco y casi nada de dinero. Todas esas cosas se mezclan dando como resultado una sinfonía despreciable. Las personas —los _«Statikos» _como los apodan—están impacientes por ver lo misterioso, lo desconocido, lo que nadie comprende y nadie ha visto. Es morboso y enfermo, pero para ellos está bien porque, bueno, las personas son tan oscuras y dementes como los que dirigen este circo. Son curiosas como un rebaño de ovejas y un ejemplo simple es sí alguien se parara frente a todos sujetando una caja en la cual no se puede ver el interior, sin pensarlo mucho más de uno querría asomarse a ver.

(Odio)

Odio hacia cada uno de ellos. Cada minúscula persona sentada en las butacas oxidadas y llenas de moho de dudosa procedencia además de un montón de basura más como papeles de golosinas. Todos esos eran odiados por mí y no solo por mi alter ego (mi Otro Yo), sino también por los demás que se encontraban atrapados y es que, maldición, somos muchos. ¿Comprensible? Tal vez, no puedo dejar que alguien juzgue si no comprende la seriedad de la situación, pero somos prisioneros y así como nuestros cuerpos no tienen libertad para expresarnos o joder, escapar, solo nos pueden quedar las emociones. Seguramente por eso es «Oscuro», porque nuestros sentimientos son tan podridos como una manzana añeja, oxidada y con gusanos.

De esta manera… el show está por comenzar, de nuevo.

—Argh —resopló por el dolor.

Las cadenas frías rozan mi carne sensible, abierta por antiguas heridas que no han sido tratadas de forma salubre. Los gruesos grilletes imposibles de romper aprietan mis muñecas tras mi espalda, y también se encargan de mantener una distancia mínima entre mis tobillos desnudos y huesudos, haciendo que el solo caminar sea un martirio, cada paso que doy me obliga a mantener el equilibrio porque siento que caeré de cara al suelo. Es doloroso, como seguramente La Sirenita se sentía al intentar bailar con el Príncipe; _"vas a sentir como mil espadas se clavaran en tus piernas al dar un solo paso", _pero ella lo soportó por amor. Se supone. Aunque sinceramente para mí esa chica mitad pez no es nada más que una estúpida que abandonó un mundo casi idóneo por algo peor.

En este mismo momento lo único que me impide gritar de dolor, gemir, sollozar a pulmón abierto y pedir auxilio a las personas que ahí se encuentran (¿se pueden llamar de esa manera?), es lo único que me queda: Mi Orgullo. Todavía en mi posición comprendo la coyuntura, sé que absolutamente nadie me ayudara aunque me desgarre la garganta.

Bufidos y gemidos a mi alrededor.

No soy la única oculta a los ojos del público tras las gruesas cortinas color rojo sucio que habían posicionado como barrera entre el escenario y las bambalinas. Hay más personas en una situación similar a la mía, incluso peores; amordazados hasta el punto en que se les dificultaba el respirar para que se mantuvieran callados, encadenados dolorosamente desde el cuello para que estuvieran quietos y unos cuantos a los que se le habían vendados los ojos. Un _flashback _sobre un caballo con los ojos vendados vino a mi mente. Fuera como fuese, todos sufrimos el mismo infierno; asustados y tratados como simples… objetos.

Aunque a algunos les toca mucho peor.

A mis oídos llegan los gemidos y gruñidos, algunos se quejan y otros maldicen, la minoría intenta perder el tiempo rezando. Todos tenían el deseo oculto y anhelo de querer irse. Los más nuevos (los novatos), forcejeaban con valentía ingenua digna de quien no conoce realmente las consecuencias de sus actos. Los idiotas son valientes, dicen, y yo corroboro aquella suposición. Realmente creen que pueden escapar. A veces pienso que sería lindo volver a tener ese coraje, pero en situaciones tal el temor puede más que todo eso. Los que aquí llevan más tiempo, los ´Betas´, ya han olvidado lo que es estar sin vigilancias o cadenas, esos mismos son los más resignados y, con sumisión, aguardan a acabar rápido el espectáculo para poder volver a sus celdas o jaulas.

—¡Damas y caballeros!

Otras ´criaturas´ salían por las cortinas e ingresaban al campo de visión de los presentes. No tenía que verlo para saber la rutina, no era veterana pero tenía mi asquerosa experiencia. Quienes salían se paraban en el escenario bajo los ardientes focos de luz artificial que ponían en las alturas. Eran abucheados, atacadas con crueles comentarios y risas (por suerte, estaba estrictamente prohibido arrojar cosas al escenario. A menos que el Director lo permitiera y eso dependía de su humor. Hoy parecía que se encontraba lo suficientemente amable para que todos se quedaran quietos en sus lugares). Luego de aquel tormento volvían al escondite temporal y se acomodaban como podían entre las penumbras y gemidos.

Pude ver a una chica llorar con la cabeza gacha mientras era tironeada por uno de los muchos ayudantes del Director. Sacudía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero como si fuera un animal salvaje, mientras abría la boca pude darme cuenta que ella no tenía lengua, se la habían cortado seguramente porque era muy escandalosa. Parte de su flequillo sucio y enmarañado ocultaba su rostro, pero pude ver de todas formas…

Estaba desfigurada de una manera horripilante y grotesca. Daba la impresión de que su rostro se había, literalmente, derretido. Su piel rosácea brillaba un poco y tenía costras dando la apariencia a una colmena de abejas. Seguramente dolía como el diablo tan solo manteniendo un contacto con el aire. Era la personificación de un monstruo salido de la mente infantil o de debajo de la cama. Solo que esta chica era real y según lo que podía rescatar de sus facciones alguna vez debió haber sido hermosa. Normalmente a las chicas más lindas las castigaban destruyendo su belleza.

Lo más probable es que le tiraron ácido sulfúrico para crear tal abominación.

Una punzada de coraje olvidada se sintió en mi pecho y un grito se formó en mi garganta. Las ganas de levantarme, tirar de mis cadenas hasta que la piel se me cayera crecían por cada segundo. Necesitaba ir hacia ella y salvarla. Estaba sola y asustada, nadie debería tener derecho a tratar como basura a otra persona, de hecho según las leyes que nos regían esas cosas ahora estaban completamente prohibidas. Apreté los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir y sintiendo un dolor terrible que me paralizó por momento en uno de mis molares rotos, algunas heridas en mis labios se abrieron pero eso no me detuvo. Intenté mover las piernas y las cadenas crujieron, chocaron unas con otras mezclándose con el coro que hacían los novatos en su intento de mantenerse valientes.

—¡AH! —jadee.

Un calambre en mis brazos se extendió desde los hombros hasta las yemas de los dedos, mientras eran jalados fieramente hacia atrás. Mi espalda se doblego por la fuerza empleada y escuché como mi columna crujía por el repentino movimiento, últimamente no me movía mucho y mis huesos parecían oxidarse. El dolor en mis hombros evolucionó hasta volverse un ardor tremendo que me hizo lagrimear. El metal frío como el hielo de los grilletes quemo al rozar mis heridas.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y aguantándome las lágrimas de dolor que quería soltar, giré el rostro y observé sobre mi hombro derecho. Un sujeto desconocido con una mueca de irritación indiferente en el rostro tiraba mis cadenas. Su mano jalaba hacia arriba la punta de la cadena, obligándome a que me levantara.

—Tú turno —musitó carraspeando. Su voz era ronca y rasposa, como si el solo hablar le doliera y fuera un gran esfuerzo. Parecía de esa gente que solo decía lo necesario para luego sumirse en un mutismo absoluto, pero tenía lengua, al menos.

No dije nada.

Me levante aunque mis piernas se doblegaron y amenazaron con hacerme caer, lo único que lo impidió fue la fuerza del sujeto al mantenerme en mi lugar, pero mis brazos sufrieron todo el impacto. Alcé el rostro con dignidad falsa, lo que me quedaba de ella. Clavé mis ojos al frente e intente usar la técnica de mirar un objeto fijo que no significara nada durante todo el tiempo posible, cuando tenía que disertar en la escuela hacía eso porque si no sufría pánico escénico y me bloqueaba. La parte de mí que era orgullosa y testaruda, no me dejaba hacer algo más al respecto para hacerme parecer débil, pero pensar en encontrarme con los ojos de todos esos espectadores que debían igualarse a lobos hambrientos, me aterraba.

Las cadenas resonaban a cada pequeño paso que daba.

_Tac, tac, click, click. _

El Director hablaba, el público aplaudía:

—¡Reciban y observen… —Fui empujada violentamente hacia la cortina gruesa como la de un teatro, si esa cosa te caía encima era perfectamente capaz de noquearte por un buen tiempo. Miré hacia mis costados con angustia absoluta, intentando encontrar una salvación divina, pero tal vez había demasiada desesperación y odio en mi mirada porque nadie alzó el rostro hacia mí. Solamente _él _me la devolvió sin titubear, sin temer por su vida—a la Chica sin corazón!

Gritos de ánimo para que saliera. Cada uno de esos chillidos lastimaba mis tímpanos y hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por culpa de los escalofríos de miedo que no podía evitar. Una y otra vez.

Sentí otro empujón en mi hombro y el ayudante a mis espaldas gruño.

—Vamos, muévete —farfulló con su voz ronca y áspera como la lija. Sentí como sus gruesos dedos se clavaban en mis huesudos hombros, intentando en vano ejercer más presión para que moviera un solo músculo. Parecía que atravesaría el hueco entre la clavícula y el pecho.

Comenzaba a ser doloroso, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era imposible para mí apartar la mirada de aquel par de iris carmesí que tenían un estilo de luz propia, él mismo estaba rodeado de una atmósfera que te impedía apartar la mirada. Necesitaba comprobar que era cierto. La única persona que no temía a mi mirada y, en su totalidad, a mí. Soul, el Chico Demonio, ése quien me observaba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillando en la oscuridad. Parecía sonreír, pero no estaba segura por culpa de la falta de luz y las sombras jugaban una mala pasada cuando tu propia mente se encontraba ciertamente tocada por un montón de sucesos. Podía distinguir que estaba sentando en el suelo sucio, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas de manera desinteresada aunque tensa (como un felino que descansa pero esta listo para saltar sobre ti en cualquier caso) y su espalda reposaba en unas cuantas cajas de madera vacías.

Nadie lo miraba y tampoco le prestaban atención.

Solo lo dejaban ahí, como si fuera una simple decoración u olvidaran su presencia. Los ayudantes se alejaban e intentaban caminar teniendo metros de distancia con él, parecía que se te fuera a pegar la peste por acercarte.

En su cuello llevaba una cadena de metal, igual como si fuera un perro, y peor todavía porque podía ver (por la tonalidad) que tenía manchas de sangre seca ahí donde el roce había sido lo suficiente para pelar la piel. Seguramente ardía del mismo modo en que yo sentía en los tobillos y brazos. Tener algo así ha de ser horrible.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta sus ojos estaban posados en los míos de manera escandalosamente concentrada, parecía intentar imaginar mis pensamientos. Desvié la mirada, sin poder evitarlo al sentirme cohibida por tal intensidad y también temerosa de que viera algo en ellos. Volví a ver por el rabillo del ojo para espiar su reacción, pero solamente inclino la cabeza en confusión y leve coquetería (sí es que podías serlo en una situación como esa). Sonrió de manera torcida, incluso burlona. Tenía los dientes puntiagudos iguales a los de un tiburón al acecho. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo con rapidez y tuve que doblar el cuello por la incomodidad. Intenté dejar de mirarlo pero, de nueva cuenta, parecía imposible. Era demasiado curioso y extraño, seguramente las personas allá afuera eran iguales.

Bien, cada uno tiene sus secretos.

Él tiene ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón. Lo apodan el Demonio.

—¡Venga! ¡Sal de una puta vez!

«Argh».

Con medio cuerpo dentro del escenario, al instante las luces me cegaron y las cadenas me hicieron tropezar varias veces, casi cayendo de bruces al suelo, pero el ayudante sostuvo mis cadenas con la fuerza suficiente para detenerme. Mis músculos estaban adormecidos, y mis brazos seguían doliendo de una manera espantosa. Mis ojos estaban clavados en un conjunto de piedras que había cerca, eran tan pequeñas que eran casi invisibles pero acapararon mi completa atención. Tan solo quería distraerme de mi entorno. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y escuche unos cuantos comentarios sobre mí. Lo más probable es que ninguno se esperara que apareciera una chica con una apariencia normal en el escenario.

Aunque el Circo tenía el lema: «Nada es lo que parece», y estaban muy orgullosos de eso. En serio, estaba colgado a la entrada.

Alcé la vista levemente y pude distinguir a las personas sentadas en los primeros asientes. Entre tanto y tanto habían unos cuantos niños que se abrazaban a sus padres, aunque su pequeña y morbosa curiosidad les impedía dejar de mirar. Cada uno de ellos me observaba como si intentara analizarme y adivinar cada uno de mis secretos. Era increíble.

El Director gira su rostro hacia mí y observo de frente su máscara de calavera. Es blanca y me hace un poco de gracia porque es para un ambiente más infantil que un lugar como este. Incluso su voz es chillona y de niño pequeño. Tenía el leve presentimiento que debajo de ella estaba sonriendo, pero no estaba segura qué significaría eso. Él se encuentra de pie frente a mí a unos cuantos metros de distancia y bajo su propia luz para iluminarlo. A su lado había una mesa oscura que no tenía el mayor protagonismo, solo para sostener algo, en este caso una larga espada limpia a rebosar, tan brillante que era hipnótica. Podía distinguir el filo desde la distancia, llamándome con una voz melosa que nadie más podía escuchar y tan solo estaba en mi cabeza.

Todos aguardaban. Incluso yo, aunque la alerta en mi cerebro ya comprendía a dónde quería llegar el Director con todos los objetos que tenía a su alrededor. Algo tan insignificante y básico como era la ley de supervivencia animal que cada uno tiene en su interior me hizo comenzar a retorcerme; mover los brazos para ver sí, tal vez, las cadenas ahora estaban más sueltas que antes pero no, era imposible. Mordí mis labios e intenté ver sobre mi hombro para encontrar algún auxilio, pero tampoco tenía nada detrás de mí, algo mágico que me fuera a sacar de aquel lugar de locos desquiciados.

Miré al frente. Ya me había acostumbrado a la luz, pero seguían lagrimeando haciendo que los ojos se me nublaran durante un momento. El público me seguía observando y yo a ellos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos sobre el otro. Ellos ansiaban saber sobre mí y yo simplemente quería estar en su lugar, prefería eso a que seguir siendo el show principal.

Comprendía que ahora las personas sentadas ahí no me veían como un ser humano (aunque eso era. Se supone), sino como un mero acto. ¿Cómo unas cadenas pueden hacer cambiar de parecer a quienes son de tu misma especie? Al igual que ellos respiraba, temía y tenía todo lo que me daba su misma apariencia. Tenía a mi familia, lejos de ahí, seguramente buscándome de forma desesperada. No éramos diferentes, pero con su forma de observarme parecían levantar una pared invisible tan alta que me era imposible atravesarla. Me alejaban, me marginaban para siempre.

El ser humano es increíble.

—Admirad, público querido de esta noche —El Directo los observa a todos, girando sobre sí mismo para no darle la espalda a nadie. Comienza caminar sobre el lugar y alrededor de mí, puedo sentir sus ojos a través de la máscara y que se entierran en mi espalda. Alza la mano y me apunta con el índice, sin pudor—: La Chica sin corazón. Que belleza, ¿no? —su voz se hace aterciopelada cuando me halaga.

Me sigue observando pero tal vez no directamente, seguramente también siente temor de mí, como todos los demás. Necesitaba que me viera a los ojos, deseaba que hiciera eso con desesperación. Quería que observara su muerte y algo más; miedos, temores, las peores pesadillas más vívidas de lo que alguien puede soportar. Todo para él. Que goce todo lo que quiera. Mi sed de venganza es tanta que esperaba observarlo cayendo frente a mí, volviéndose loco (más de lo que estaba) solamente por observarme directamente, que su mente se quebrara igual que un palillo y el resto de su vida lo único que lo apaciguara fuere el dulce beso de la muerte. Mis ojos podían darle todo aquello, según dicen, pues entonces que mirara directamente a quien le ha robado la vida.

Exijo al menos eso.

Es imposible, por ahora.

El Director continúa con su asqueroso acto sin titubear en ningún momento, porque todo está practicado. Es simplemente un acto más y me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que acabe. Es la única esperanza que puedo mantener ahora mismo. Me gustaría pensar que mañana sería un día diferente.

Él sujeta la espada entre sus manos y se la muestra al público, quienes sueltan jadeos de sorpresa y exclamaciones. Voltean con rapidez hacia mí y poco a poco comienzan a atar cabos sueltos para darse cuenta qué ocurre. Ahora están tan ansiosos por ver el final.

Ellos me odian (o creen hacerlo), y yo los odio a ellos. No puedo evitarlo, antes jamás se me habría ocurrido que odiaría con tanta intensidad a alguien. Ni si quiera tenía alguna persona que me cayera, en todo el sentido de la palabra, mal. Ni si quiera mis compañeros que me hacían bromas, yo solo me reía con ellos y pasábamos un buen rato, tampoco cuando alguien intentaba superarme en calificaciones, lo soportaba. Aunque decía hacerlo, nunca odie realmente a mi padre por todo lo que hizo sufrir a mamá.

El entorno puede llegar a cambiarte y las vivencias también.

Mis muñecas duelen a cada segundo, pero empeora cuando el ayudante a mis espaldas vuelve a jalar de mí para que me enderece en el suelo. Puedo distinguir al Director caminando de forma serena hacia mí, espada en mano, la máscara me impide ver su rostro real. Estira el brazo, el cual es más largo por culpa del arma que tiene.

Cierro los ojos y sonrió con tristeza, intentando recordar más allá de este momento. Puedo visualizar tenuemente el color de mi habitación y lo que podía observar desde la ventana que tenía. Había también un escritorio con un macetero, el cual contenía una planta pero no recuerdo cuál. Tenía muchos peluches de cuando era niña. En la pared tenía pegado un _collage _de fotos con mis amigas y amigos, también con mi familia; mi madre, mi abuela, mi tía…

Ahora eso no es nada, tiene un valor equitativo a cero. No importaba quién fuera yo. Anteriormente era Maka Albarn, una estudiante normal que se divertía los viernes por la noche yendo a comer a un patio de comidas con sus amigas y luego veía South Park en la televisión, pero en este momento no soy nada más que un nueve entretenimiento en este circo maldito. Un lugar donde las personas somos tratadas peor que los animales y los de nuestra especie, en vez de salvarnos, se ríe en nuestras caras y paga por nuestro sufrimiento. Somos el olvido, somos el retroceso a la evolución.

Somos payasos con caras cocidas para que estemos sonriendo siempre cuando nuestros ojos solo exclaman: «Ayuda».

«¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para que me dejen morir?»

_(—Maka, ten cuidado._

—_¿Con qué?_

—_Están comenzando a comentar que hay por ahí criaturas que secuestran personas… —una pausa que aumenta el suspenso. Observo una mirada de seriedad absoluta. Continúa—: Para llevarlos a un lugar oscuro, siniestro y malvado, de donde nunca jamás vuelven a salir. Se quedan atrapados, lamentando sus penas hasta que los dejan ser libres a través de la muerte. Cuando Él se aburra de sus productos. _

—_¿Ah, sí? —me mofé sin tomar realmente en serio lo que me decían. Se escuchaba a una antigua leyenda pueblerina, más aún cuando este se encuentra inserto en un bosque perdido del ojo de Dios—¿Dónde es eso? _

_´Que semblante más serio tenía mi abuela en ese momento.´_

—_Un circo —ella traga saliva y me aprieta las manos con ansiedad. Puedo ver sus ojos verde agua transparente cristalizada y cegada por la preocupación, más cegada que nunca. _

_Algo se remueve dentro de mí. _

—_¡Ay! ¡Por favor, mamá! —Kami, mi madre, miró a mi abuela con aburrimiento y el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de reproche. Tiene los brazos en jarra—Eso es solamente una leyenda urbana. Cuanto tenía su edad papá me decía lo mismo y nunca me ha pasado nada.) _

Las luces se apagan a la misma hora igual que todas las noches. Las sobras de los que ya han comido son nuestra cena (sí se puede llamar de esa forma). Esta noche me ha tocado una mitad de pan duro y agua. Aprieto la hogaza en mi mano y me doy cuenta que duele, no estoy muy segura de cómo morderé esto. Si yo tuviera opción, en mi vida pensaría comerlo pero no la tengo, y mi estómago gruñe tan fuerte que me doblo sobre mi misma para apaciguar como puedo la sensación. Es una suerte que me den de comer, no puedo decir lo mismo de otras personas así que debo aprovechar la oportunidad.

Me llevo el pan a la boca e intento morder, pero es tan duro que me parece imposible y dejo la tarea luego de unos minutos fallidos en que solo consigo salivarlo y llenarme la boca de un sabor salado. Suspiró y tomó el cuenco con agua, comienzo a hundir el pan en el para humedecerlo y ablandarlo lo suficiente para que sea comestible. Cuando pienso que ya es suficiente vuelvo a masticarlo y es levemente más fácil, pero con cada mordida siento el dolor en mis muelas y encías raspadas. Me arden por todas las heridas que he generado en tan poco tiempo, además de los moretones exteriores que hay en mi rostro, pero estoy tan hambrienta que se ha convertido en algo peor que un par de muelas adoloridas.

Seguramente en la noche no podré dormir.

A pesar de todo sigo masticando mi comida e intento no alzar la mirada, no quiero encontrarme con nadie y menos tener un contacto visual incómodo. No tengo el mejor lugar para estar, en un rincón también apoyada en unas cajas de madera vacías, pero al menos estoy sola y nadie me molesta.

A los lejos escucho unos cuantos sollozos y gritos de dolor, aunque más que dolor es una simple agonía de seguir vivo. No puedo evitar recordar cuando fui a un museo con mi clase de historia y llegué a una sección en que unos cuantos testigos hablaban sobre las torturas a los cuales fueron sometidos horriblemente. No pude quitarme esas visiones de la cabeza durante todo el día; el dolor, la desesperación, las ganas de que simplemente tuvieran algo de misericordia y los mataran de una vez.

—A otra chica le están poniendo ácido…

Me sobresalto hasta casi dejar caer mi comida, pero alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo. Volteo el rostro y me encuentro con la mirada rojiza del Demonio Soul. Él tiene una sonrisa burlona en los labios y podría tener una actitud bastante cómoda, de no ser por las cadenas que le impiden un mayor movimiento. Me sigue observando con intensidad y parece esperar que yo diga algo.

Lo único que se me ocurre decir es:

—Ah.

Que lista.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —apunta mi pan, lo cual hace sonar los grilletes en sus muñecas. A través de la playera sucia que viste puedo distinguir sus clavículas marcadas y parte de sus huesos en las caderas.

—Planeaba —musito en voz baja porque hay veces en que te llegan a pegar por hablar muy alto, los antiguos integrantes de los shows que ahora no pueden ser nada más que monstruos (porque son tan feos que a las mismas personas morbosas que vienen a verlos les dan repulsión) son los que se encargan de vigilar, e incluso a mí me asustan de vez en cuando; tienen ojos vacíos, a veces llenos de odio o tristeza, y sus bocas salivan de una manera increíble. No puedo evitar sujetar el pedazo de pan de manera dominante contra mi pecho, temiendo que en cualquier momento Soul hiciera un ademán de querer quitármelo y yo me quedara sin nada para esta noche. No podía permitirme pasar hambre o debilitarme todavía más.

Soul chasquea la lengua y da una leve risa de diversión. No lo comprendo.

Entonces, luego de unos minutos de silencio que parecen eternos y tortuosos, él comienza decir:

—Tú no quieres estar aquí y yo tampoco —me observa mientras intenta acercarse más a mí. Las cadenas chillan debajo de él a cada movimiento. Lo miro seriamente, pensando si va a atacarme o algo peor. Alza los brazos, las cadenas colgando de ellos repiquetean con un ruido agudo y hace un puchero extraño, sus labios están rotos y se nota que se saca él mismo pellejos de este con los dientes—. Estoy demasiado débil para liberarme, pero si tú lo haces podría ayudarte. Te sacaré de aquí y podrás irte. ¿Qué te parece? Un trato muy justo, ¿no crees?

Arrugo la nariz y aprieto el pan en mi mano. Algo me suena mal en todo esto y me molesta la forma en que asume que podrá sacarme de aquí, como si realmente pudiera hacerlo. Aunque… _sí pudiera_ sería fantástico.

—¿Y qué… qué querrías a cambio? —inquiero en un murmullo ronco.

Sería increíble poder irme.

—Oh, no mucho —sonríe él de una manera mítica—. Solo que me liberes y des un poco de fuerza, nada más.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Soy apodado el Demonio —asume con cinismo pero sin parecer preocupado por ello, un simple hecho más en su vida, y luego estira los brazos en mí dirección. Pareciera que me está ofreciendo la mano para que lo salude o de la misma forma en quien cierra un trato con alguien—, juzga tú eso. —Entrecierra los ojos dejando dos rendijas brillantes, igual que un gato al acecho y a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Cuando era pequeña tenía una gata, solía esconderse entre las esquinas de los pasillos y cuando uno pasaba te atacaba los tobillos.

Trago saliva y lo miro por varios minutos. Hay una opresión en mi pecho y un pitido en mi cabeza que me señala que esto es una mala idea en toda la regla existente, que no debería hacerlo (_esa no es la solución_, dice lo que queda de mi conciencia), pero me siento desesperada porque hasta ahora parece que lo he perdido todo (salvo mi vida, pero ¿cuánto puede valer en estas condiciones?) y la forma en que observa a su alrededor me hace dudar de mis propias creencias.

No estoy segura de mis decisiones y a pesar de todo, me estiro en mi propio lugar (dejando caer al suelo el pan de antes) y sujeto su mano con la mía, apretando fuertemente. Soul ensancha su sonrisa y parece incluso una persona casi amable; de esas que hacen las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio. Una recompensa la cual anhelar y exigir cuando todo este dicho y hecho, alguien desinteresado de lo que otros podrían darte o quitarles.

Tal vez ese fue uno de mis peores errores. Tal vez.

* * *

**NA:**

En mi vida creí que volvería a escribir algo para este fandom (no es no me guste, pero últimamente soy más floja de lo usual), pero esto me ha podido y aquí esta. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo de lo que podría ser una buena historia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	2. Capítulo I: El Divino fortachón

**Disclaimer: **SE no me pertenece, es de Atushi Okubo. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**The Dark Circus.**

Capítulo I:

El divino fortachón (Black Star)

´Por el Jesús de los suburbios y otras cosas´.

* * *

_Setecientos cuarenta y nueve, setecientos cincuenta, setecientos cincuenta y uno, setecientos cincuenta y dos… _

Mierda, perdí la cuenta.

Mis pensamientos involuntariamente me llevan a imaginarme en el escenario, con toda esa masa de gente observándome atentamente porque soy un Dios en la Tierra. La luz de los focos asando mi piel bronceada y mis músculos resaltando por gotas de sudor que lo decoran como si fuera una clase de Adonis que tiene la mala suerte de andar por esta pocilga. Toda esa gente que de alguna u otra manera paga los boletos (a un precio que hasta ahora desconozco) para entrar a ver este lugar de mierda y a cada uno de los que estamos aquí nos ven como simples animales de circo (_casi, casi literal_).

Ja.

Es simple: Primero la sonrisa (de superioridad), después las burlas al público que se disfraza con cierto agradecimiento (porque de otra forma lograré que más gente se una a mi club de fans privados y tener que lidiar con más personas detrás de mí no me hace mucha gracia últimamente. Nunca he sido reconocido por mi exacta paciencia, aunque la atención hacia mí debería ser obligatoria; todos deben amarme) y nunca jamás las sonrisas. No, eso está prohibido. Mantengo mis propias reglas para mantener el orden en mi universo personal, el más importante de todos, aquella es una de las principales porque si no todo se caerá como un castillo de naipes o uno de arena que construyes cerca del agua.

Hasta ahora nadie (o bueno, casi nadie, hay una sola excepción en las instalaciones) tiene el honor de verme sonreí realmente. Aunque no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que reí a tripa suelta con un grupo numeroso de amigos.

Puedo recordar cosas a veces, pedazos de un espejo roto.

Recuerdo un juego de futbol sin terminar, un caluroso día de verano, la camisa de la escuela pegada a mi cuerpo debido a mi grandioso sudor, recuerdo un chiste verde, un helado sin terminar que se derretía bajo la presión de la temperatura, un perfecto golpe en dirección al arco contrario para la victoria total y que todo era gracias a mí. El equipo debía de estar agradecido de tener al mejor jugador con ellos, eso era una gran ventaja y a veces podía sentirme mal por la desventaja que hacía con el equipo contrario. Sí, son grandes recuerdos… pero también recuerdo una sonrisa que se igualaba a las perlas (que normalmente mi viejo veía en los documentales sobre vida marina que daban en la tele porque aunque no lo pareciera era un activista increíble, razón por ello estuvo un tiempo en prisión cuando era joven) y un cabello negro.

Cabello oscuro.

Negro como las rosas negras. Largo como mi maquinaria. Sedoso como los pétalos de las rosas que mamá solía plantar en su jardín (también negras, negras como la noche o como mi habitación los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año). Negro, completamente negro que llegaba a contrastar con la luz propia que _esa_ _sonrisa_ podía emitir y lo que un caluroso día de verano tenía.

Negro como un bosque perdido.

Negro como este lugar.

Negro como mi corazón lleno de pensamiento de venganza que voy a cumplir hoy o mañana, no hay prisa, siempre hay un mañana y siempre habrá un _yo _que esté dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa de venganza (_El que va demasiado aprisa llega tan tarde como el que va muy despacio_). A pasos pequeños, grandes victorias y porque todavía no he tomado la cena por lo cual mi estómago ruge como la cría hibrida entre un león y un elefante. La comida siempre será primordial sobre estos pensamientos que me invaden. Aunque cabe una posibilidad de que no tenga más opción que robarla de uno de los ridículos guardias que osan poner para mí, podría considerarlos como mis sirvientes personales pero eso sería darles mucho crédito y algo así, hombre, no está bien.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—¡Eh, mono de circo!

_Crash, clac, clac, clac_. Ruge el metal y chilla con fiereza intentando destruir mis tímpanos a cada segundo.

Una ironía que me digan de esa manera siendo un Dios, aunque por ahora sí estoy atrapado en un circo mortal pero eso no importa, nimiedades. Algún día saldré de este asqueroso lugar mundano y me cargaré a cada uno de estos sujetos. Además de comerme sus cenas, sí, eso también, un chocolate tampoco estaría mal.

Hum, hace mucho no saboreo el dulce del cacao.

A una distancia prudente de mí puedo escuchar el sonido de unos pasos pesados y sin alzar la mirada puedo saber que es, justamente, mi guardia más personal de todos. Un sujeto obeso y completamente deformado al que le han pegado literalmente una máscara a la cara (porque, niños_, era tan feo, pero taan que Dios decidió que ya no quería verle más el rostro a uno de sus hijos bastardos por lo cual uno de sus ángeles bajo desde los cielos para ponerle aquella máscara divina que ocultaría su fealdad_). Su respiración es como la de este tipo que le gustan tanto a los frikis, Dark algo, no me importa realmente porque esas conversaciones a mí no me van todos los días. Yo soy un sujeto de acción, no de espadas láser con colores estereotipados. Bueno, algo gracioso del guardia es que siempre se balancea al caminar porque una pierna es más corta que la otra y puedes reconocerlo por el ruido que hacen las cadenas que cuelgan de su cuerpo. No tiene nombre, aquellos que han bajado a ser meros siervos del Director nunca lo tendrán porque no lo merecen.

Nosotros tenemos, claro.

—¡Eh, mono! —Su respiración es tan rasposa que hasta a mí me duele; la nariz llena de mocos le impide poder tomar aire tranquilamente aunque no se pierde de mucho, aquí apesta como mis calcetines después de gimnasia—¡Venga! Levántate de una vez, Mono de circo —con un carraspeo se ríe de su propia broma y puedo ver sus tobillos hinchados, cambia el peso de una pierna a la otra constantemente.

¿Qué hora será? ¿Realmente ya es la hora de mi maravillosa actuación? Hace mucho no veo la luz del día o tengo una clase de contacto con el mundo exterior, por lo cual calcular el tiempo ya no es tan fácil. He perdido práctica y no reconozco entre la mañana, tarde o noche. Mi única pista para saber el tiempo es que los actos solo se hacen una vez al día y es justamente en la noche, empieza a las nueve y termina a las doce con exactitud; ni un minuto más y ni un solo minuto menos, esa es una de las reglas de oro. El problema de mi acogedora habitación es que nunca puedo escuchar alguna clase de ruido, las paredes se encargan de ser lo suficientemente aislantes para quedarme atrapado conmigo y mis pensamientos.

Cuando era pequeño al punto en que todavía debía dormir con una pequeña luz encendida, mi viejo me había llevado al circo que visitaba la ciudad durante un corto período de tiempo. Tengo memorias de ese acontecimiento y a mí mismo totalmente emocionado por la idea de ver al hombre más fuerte (según él). Recuerdo que había ganado muchas competencias (obvio, porque soy magnifico) en los juegos como tirar las latas o pescar peces, recuerdo también unos payasos con sonrisas pintadas en las caras mientras te regalaban globos con formas de animales, un hombre tan alto disfrazado y que te daba la bienvenida en la entrada. Había muchas luces (como la navidad que no celebro), y chillidos de alegría provenientes de otros enanos como de mi edad o incluso más jóvenes. Solo unos pocos se ponían a llorar y era porque sus padres no querían comprarles algo.

Yo nunca he llorado, puedo estar orgulloso de eso.

No necesito esas clases de debilidades.

_Mierda. _

—¡Eh, Mono! —siento una patada en mi rodilla, justo donde había recibido otro golpe antes. Otra patada más fuerte que la anterior y concisa como si intentara clavarme todo el pie y atravesar la rótula. El sujeto sigue chillando, intentando moverme pero me obligo a quedarme en silencio. Debe estar jodidamente perdido sí piensa que podrá sacar una reacción en mí, estos golpes no son nada, antes recibía cosas más dolorosas en un día—¡Venga! Deja de estar haciendo el listo.

Otro golpe, una patada en el muslo y las cadenas que me tienen cobijado resuenan con fuerza como sí se rieran.

No puedo evitar sonreír con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Ya es tu estúpido acto, debes levantarte y salir de una puta vez! —Ah, me encanta está hora del día en que puedo salir de mí confinamiento y memorizar el rostro de todas las personas que me encargaré de cazar después—Debes levantarte o sino me encargaré de que no puedas mover ninguna cosa de tu cuerpo por el resto que te queda de vida, _gaj_ —carraspea y tose.

El sujeto se queda quieto, esperando mi reacción y entonces yo me encargo de desviar la mirada del suelo (y sus obesos tobillos) para observarlo directamente. Mi sonrisa de superioridad debió haber hecho alguna clase de efecto _super poderoso_ en él porque da un paso atrás y siento el nerviosismo que lo corroe. La verdad para ser un sujeto tan grande, de esos que si lo vieras caminando por la calle cruzarías la acera para no toparte con él, es bastante cobarde; un perro que sólo sabe ladrar pero no morder.

—V-Venga, sígueme, ya es tu acto, _gaj_—responde con más cordialidad que antes, sí es que se puede y atorándose con su propia saliva. A través de los ojos de su máscara de monstruo puedo ver que desvía la mirada y se encuentra sin poder pararla en un punto fijo—. Levántate, _gaj_.

De mi boca sale un ruido que podría ser el presagio de una carcajada burlona. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y me encuentro mirando el techo sucio, oscuro, muy oscuro. Como acto reflejo intento estirar los brazos a mis costados pero las cadenas me lo impiden, vuelven a reírse de la desgracia de un ser divino que ha caído en este Infierno y yo siento el beso frío en mi piel corrompida.

Con voz potente cito en un estado casi ido:

—_El mundo está desquiciado _—En mi mente todavía puedo recordar una sonrisa que ilumina el mundo con su magnificencia y un cabello azabache largo, largo y sedoso. Un cabello en el que podías hacer trenzas, colas y cuanta estupidez quisieras; decorarlo con flores o mariposas de colores, ángeles y hermosas criaturas. Una sonrisa que movía el mundo por completo y lo daba vuelta de cabeza. La sonrisa de una Diosa, mi Diosa—, _¡Vaya faena, haber nacido yo para tener que arreglarlo! _

Mi Diosa perdida entre las oscuridad de mis recuerdos.

Entonces comienzo a reír con fuerza, una explosión de alegría escapando de mi cuerpo para chocar con todo ser viviente que se encuentre cerca. Mi estómago se contrae pero no me detengo y cuando siento que la magnitud de la carcajada ha bajado levemente, sonrío de manera torcida (casi cansada) y clavo la mirada en el sujeto que se encuentra frente a mí todavía de pie. Me observa como si estuviera demente, tal vez lo estoy, todos los están, también me mira con temor y con ganas de golpearme en el rostro para cambiar la expresión que llevo.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Venga, hombre, tranquilo —entrecierro los ojos y me encojo de hombros como puedo. Siento la espalda acalambrada y debe ser eso que llaman cuando está llena de nudos—. Vamos a mi acto especial porque de lo contrario la gente comenzará a preguntarse dónde estoy. Vienen por mí después de todo, soy la estrella de esta pocilga.

El gordo se contrae y puedo captar por sus movimientos que está furioso.

—¿Quieres que te rompa los dientes?

—¿Y te los escupa en la cara? Adelante, ¿quién necesita dientes sí puedo seguir tan guapo como estoy? —me carcajeo nuevamente y otra vez escucho el choque de las cadenas detrás de mí.

El gordo toma aire y parece que está contando hasta un millón para calmarse. Al final me fulmina con su único ojo a la vista y borbotea:

—Sígueme, imbécil.

El hombre se da la vuelta y parece que va a caminar para alejarse. Me divierto observando como su cuerpo se balancea del mismo modo que lo haría un barco en altamar durante una cuanta distancia, casi hasta salir de mi hermosa celda (como las jaulas donde dejarían a los tigres o leones, sólo que esta no tiene barrotes para poder observar afuera. Es oscura, solo hay una puerta y es la que se abre una vez al día).

Silbo para llamar su atención y él se detiene, me observa sobre el hombro y antes de que diga algo yo ataco:

—Guapetón, ¿no querrías desatarme primero? —sonrío con sarcasmo e intento moverme para corroborar mi punto. Con las manos atadas con los grilletes tras mi espalda, los tobillos también amarrados a la pared no puedo hacer mucho, incluso sujetado desde el pecho y el estómago. Sentado en posición de indio, como si estuviera haciendo yoga, es bastante difícil levantarme y el toque especial sería nada menos que la cadena que me sujeta del cuello a la pared, casi pegándome por completo y evitando mayor movilidad. Incluso ladear la cabeza es todo un problema—Se me están durmiendo las piernas y tengo ganas de mear.

Y el sujeto no tiene más opción que trotar igual que un cerdo obeso para ir a buscar las muchas llaves de las cadenas porque se le han olvidado, de nuevo.

Yo me quedo en el silencio y la oscuridad, sonriendo para mí mismo porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlos a que estén con la guardia baja y entonces saltaré sobre ellos para vengarme. A pasos pequeños todo saldrá bien, no necesito ir rápido porque primero que nada estoy atado a la pared. Cuando tenga la concentración máxima destruiré las cadenas que me amarran con mi gran fuerza de Dios y saldré de este asqueroso lugar.

_Un poco de paciencia_, tal vez para esto lo tenga.

**(…)**

—Y… ¿cuándo me darán de cenar?

El sujeto (Rayitas) no hace nada más que lanzarme una mirada directa con sus ojos de Gatubela como si intentara asesinarme con ella. Igual que siempre va pulcramente vestido con un traje oscuro y sin ninguna mota de polvo a la vista en ello. Su espalda bien recta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le dan una actitud de antipático que nadie le quita, además de que la seriedad con la que observa todo a su alrededor tampoco ayuda mucho. Lleva una máscara de calavera sobre la cabeza, seguramente se la vaya a poner en otra ocasión pero la verdad es que las veces que lo veo (que son muy pocas) casi nunca la utiliza, simplemente la lleva con él porque el Director lo obliga y bueno, nadie quiere hacer enfadar a ese hombre misterioso.

Aunque yo tengo un don especial con eso.

Resoplo con molestia y vagamente hago el intento de rascarme la mejilla, al menos ahora las únicas cadenas que tengo son las que atan mis muñecas por lo cual el trabajo es más fácil, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi piel ya está demasiado abierta y arde como el demonio.

—Oye, hombre… —vuelvo a llamar con insistencia. A mí eso de que me anden ignorando cuando estoy frente a ellos no me gusta para nada, digo, ¿cuántos dedos de frente necesitas para ignorar a un sujeto fantástico como yo? Es una oportunidad única tenerme tan cerca como para no decir nada al respecto. Me muerdo el labio y sacudo la cabeza con insistencia, intentando quitar los mechones que me molestan—Venga, ¿te ha comida la lengua el gato? Creo que eso tienes, ¿no? O eres tímido. Podríamos ser amigos, ya sabes, _mejores amigos _—sonrío con diversión y me remuevo.

Rayitas solamente me lanza una rápida mirada y parece debatir internamente entre responderme o seguir en su voto de silencio (como el voto de castidad que algunas mujeres usaban. Ahora no, eso ya no está a la moda). Al final se arregla la manga de su chaqueta y vuelve a su posición inicial, mirando tras la cortina del escenario unas cuantas veces; da la impresión de que está buscando algo porque sus ojos vagan rápidamente por cualquier persona que entre a la carpa de circo.

Tomo aire y resoplo con molestia, apoyándome en lo que debería ser la pared y dejándome caer hasta el suelo. Mi trasero hace que el aterrizaje sea un poco menos duro, pero siento la frialdad del piso traspasando los harapos con lo que osan vestirme. No tengo idea para qué me siento, la verdad sí fuera yo normal me mantendría en pie el resto del tiempo que pueda porque _estoy sentado todo el día _pero, aunque odie admitirlo, mi cuerpo es más débil que antes y mis piernas se cansan más rápido al tener que soportar todo mi peso. Estos hijos de puta no se cansan con quitarme todo, además tienen la osadía de meterse directamente conmigo.

Grave error.

Como siempre los ayudantes del Director se mueven de un lugar a otro preparando las cosas. Las luces, los objetos que se usan en los shows (después de estar un tiempo aquí, los que más podrían gustarme serían los trapecistas, pero hay algunos que no salen vivos de sus propios actos porque son mucho más peligrosos que los normales), los demás _actores _y una que otra cosa, también hay que posicionar al público en las butacas, claro. Todos ellos ansiosos por ver los actos que hay cada noche, a veces son diferentes.

Desde mi lado, tras bambalinas, las personas no hacen nada más que trabajar y los que saldrán en los actos sollozar o intentar gritar para que los ayuden. Es un círculo vicioso; gritar, llorar, golpes para que se queden callados, un momento de silencio y luego desde el comienzo. En este mismo momento hay un poco más de iluminación pero no lo suficiente para decir que se ve perfectamente, aunque no es mi caso porque mis ojos están más acostumbrados a la oscuridad que a la luz. La mayoría de las personas que pasan junto a nosotros nos ignoran olímpicamente (cosa increíble pero cierta) y solo algunas veces unos pocos se acercan a Rayitas para susurrarle algo al oído. Éste simplemente asiente en mutismo y luego les responde con unas breves palabras. Luego los sujetos se van y él vuelve a su posición inicial, como un guardia de esos que hagas lo que hagas no se moverán.

Había una canción de eso, algo así como: "No nos moverán, no nos moverán".

Muevo las manos repetidas veces y hago tronar los huesos de mis dedos hasta que duela, entonces una carcajada chillona que no podría ser de nadie más que un infante me asalta inesperadamente y me encuentro girando la cabeza con una rapidez increíble. Mis ojos buscan la abertura entre lo que nos divide del público y comienzo a buscar de manera frenética entre la masa de gente hasta encontrar lo que busco.

Un niño… no, corrección, _una niña_.

_Ángela, _no puedo evitar pensar con devoción y frustración, ira y odio, todo al mismo tiempo mezclándose en mi cuerpo y haciendo que mi cerebro trabaje de una forma errática que me impide pensar de manera clara. Instantáneamente todos mis recuerdos (los que tengo) giran en su dirección y mi corazón se acelera, todavía pendiente de la búsqueda. Puedo ver hombres adultos, mujeres, ancianos (todos ellos con el mal pintado en la cara) pero ningún niño. Entonces me doy cuenta que ha sido un juego de mi imaginación, una simple frustración que se ha liberado.

(Demasiado tiempo encerrado, ¿no crees?)

Suspiro y vuelvo la vista hacia los demás que trabajan, sintiendo como mi cuerpo automáticamente se relaja y la adrenalina además del susto inicial comienza a desaparecer de mi cuerpo.

Ángela no está aquí. Por supuesto que no. Ella debe estar en casa, con Mifune, jugando a las muñecas o a las brujas, cualquiera de esas estupideces a las cuales les gustaba jugar. Seguramente en poco tomara la cena (su leche caliente con chocolate, unas cuantas galletas y alguna otra cosa), luego un baño, le pedirá a Mifune que lea un cuento para dormir (o que lo invente porque esa niña suela aburrirse con rapidez de sus cuentos. Yo siempre tenía que ir a conseguirle otros nuevos a la biblioteca, comprarlos o pedirlos prestados a la vecina) y luego se irá a dormir. Estará a salvo vestida con su pijama de Las tres mellizas y con sus sábanas color morado repleta de figuritas con calabazas infantiles y gatos negros plasmadas en ellas. En la mañana se levantara, se vestirá (Mifune de nuevo la obligara a que no se llevé su gorro de bruja que tanto adora) y luego la llevara a la escuela de la mano, con ella dando pequeños saltos infantiles por la calle del pueblo y canturreando alguna canción ridícula que tanto le gustan; inventara la letra en una que otra ocasión y desentonara más de una vez.

Ella está a salvo.

Yo soy el que se encuentra atado de pies y manos, sin poder escapar de está mierda de lugar, teniendo que hacer de bufón de un montón de imbéciles que lo único que hacen es gastar oxígeno para pequeñas niñas como Ángela. El único que esta donde no debería soy yo.

Tal vez ella le pregunte a Mifune en alguna que otra ocasión: "¿Dónde se encuentra Black Star?" y él fruncirá los labios, sin saber qué responder a eso.

¿Qué puedes decirle a una niña de nueve años al respecto?

—_Tch _—chasqueo la lengua y entrecierro los ojos.

Mi única calma en todo esto es pensar que ella realmente no está aquí. Si hubieran tomado a Ángela yo mismo me encargaría de asesinar a cada uno de estos sujetos con mis propias manos porque nadie le haría daño a esa niña, no sí puedo evitarlo. Y por eso mismo es necesario que salga de aquí lo antes posible, para volver con ella y seguir contándole fabulosos cuentos en que el Dios Black Star salva el mundo nuevamente. No puedo dejarla sola y aunque esta con Mifune (lo que, sea como sea, es un alivio) no puedo evitar pensar que todavía le falta algo.

Rayitas vuelve a mirar hacia el público y yo me encuentro contando los segundos.

Me encontraba ya en el número cincuenta cuando siento unos pasos a una distancia corta y luego un golpe sordo. La curiosidad me obliga a alzar la mirada y no puedo evitar sonreír al encontrarme con la mirada carmesí del Demonio. De pronto me siento más animado que antes, y es porque al menos con él (Soul, ese es su nombre, pero realmente no nos llamamos por nuestros ellos a menos que estemos sin vigilancia. Está prohibido decir aquí dentro tu nombre real. Aunque a mí me encanta romper las reglas, más si son de oro y plata) puedo tener un poco de diversión porque es un buen bromista.

—Eh, Demonio —llamo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me remuevo en mi lugar.

Soul ladea la cabeza y corresponde mi sonrisa con otra, pero más característica de él. Algo llamativo en este albino es que tiene dientes de tiburón (además de sus ojos como sangre, claro).

—Eh, Fortachón —saluda con un deje de burla y no puedo evitar mi carcajada.

Rayitas no hace ademán de decirnos nada, seguramente porque ya ha aprendido que en momentos como este simplemente tiene que dejarnos ser.

Soul podría considerarse como mi "mejor amigo" en este lugar, y por eso me refiero que con él es con quien más tengo contacto; además del Gordo y Rayitas, ellos no cuentan porque las únicas palabras que intercambiamos o son insultos o monosílabos sin un significado mayor. Cuando yo llegué al Circo Oscuro él ya estaba aquí, mi primera noche de actuación, Soul (apodado el Demonio y de hecho, se presentó de esa manera) me gastó una broma y yo se la devolví. Fue como un trato de amistad o de paz, lo que fuera, el punto es que después de eso cada vez que nos encontrábamos charlábamos y así hasta que llegamos a tener confianza. Al final intercambiamos nuestros nombres.

No sé cuánto tiempo exacto ha pasado desde que lo conocí, perdí la cuenta hace mucho pero a veces siento que es una eternidad completa. Soul tampoco me lo ha dicho, él no parece de la clase de personas que se preocupan de eso y siempre lo pasan por alto.

A veces siento curiosidad por su pasado, pero algo que hemos prometido mutuamente nunca preguntar es justamente eso: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Por ahora me aguanto y con eso me basta.

—¿Cómo va confinamiento? —inquiere con una pisca de burla mientras me lanza un guijarro con poco fuerza, me llega a golpear en el tobillo para después rodar hasta perderse entre la oscuridad del lugar—¿Ya has encontrado algo que hacer ahí dentro? Impresionante que no te hayas ahogado con tu propia mierda.

Elevo la comisura de mis labios hasta formar una media sonrisa sarcástica. Realmente la única persona que podría preguntar algo semejante es él, y es que confinamiento _es una mierda_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. He visto a los demás integrantes del circo; duermen en rincones apretados unos contra otros o simplemente los tiran donde quepan, pero sólo a algunos cuantos los dejan en confinamiento absoluto (entre ellos yo, el gran afortunado). En mi caso me inmovilizan por completo porque nunca pueden estar completamente seguros de que haré algo para escapar de esa boca de lobo. Comparando lo uno con lo otro, dormir afuera tirado en el suelo frío es como la habitación más cara del hotel más lujoso.

De todas formas intento tomármelo de la manera más ligera que puedo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, respondo:

—Venga, se toman buenas siestas ahí dentro y ya sabes que Rayitas no le gusta que hable de eso con extraños —bromeo y apunto con mi pulgar al moreno.

Rayitas carraspea y una rápida mirada a él me hace darme cuenta que ha fruncido el ceño.

—Ustedes dos…

—Cierto, se me había olvidado. Que falta de educación —lo interrumpe Soul mientras sigue buscando pedazos de cosas en la tierra para lanzarme. Yo lo haría también pero realmente no me dan las ganas y a mí alrededor no hay mucho para arrojar, salvo un montón de polvo que no ayuda en nada—. Yo también quisiera tener una habitación sólo para mí; muy VIP todo.

—Algún día te invitaré a mi pent-house —farfullo.

Soul se ríe y yo escupo al suelo saliva con sabor a tierra y sangre. La verdad al Demonio no lo encierran, lo dejan encadenado a este mismo lugar todo el día hasta que debe salir a su acto y de vez en cuando el Director viene a visitarlo, pero no sé para qué y tampoco tengo una idea de lo que le dirán. Una vez me confesó que algunas veces lo atan de manos y le tapan los ojos, para luego sacarlo a donde él supone es el bosque que rodea el Circo Oscuro. No me contó lo que ocurrió haya afuera, pero puedo suponer que no es exactamente un día de campo pacifico con los pájaros cantando hermosas tonadas.

A mí simplemente me encierran hasta volverme loco y terminar olvidando los propios colores.

Sí pudiera salir yo también…

Entonces cuando miro a Soul me doy cuenta que más allá de él (a unos cuantos metros) sentada sobre una silla y con un vestido oscuro decorando su cuerpo blanco, se encuentra una chica que no había visto. Tiene el cabello medio largo y rubio suelto, le cae por la espalda y extrañamente no se encuentra tan enredado como el de las demás chicas que por aquí se ven (al igual que su rostro y cuerpo se encuentra en perfecto estado. No la han desfigurado hasta ahora y eso es algo extraño pensando en la bipolaridad del Director). Parece temerosa sentada en su lugar aunque intenta disimularlo con terquedad y es vigilada muy de cerca por uno de los ayudantes. En ello lo más curioso que se puede ver es que tiene los ojos vendados.

Ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad e intento enfocar la mirada lo mejor que puedo. Si, efectivamente tiene los ojos vendados. Vaya fetiche.

—¿Black?

Mis pupilas se desvían hacia Soul, quien tiene una mueca en el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo hago un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando con la barbilla en dirección a la misteriosa flacucha sentada en esa silla. Es un lujo que se encuentre así.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conoces? —no puedo evitar preguntar y tengo la leve curiosidad de saber sí podrá escucharnos a esta distancia. ¿Qué clases de super poderes tendrá ella?

Soul ensancha su sonrisa hasta volverse por completo en la de un tiburón; mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos. Sus ojos parecen brillar en la oscuridad del lugar y simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—La Chica sin corazón —anuncia imitando la voz de Shinigami. Rayitas no hace nada más que lanzarle una mirada de molestia e intentar chistarlo cuando éste rompe en una carcajada que por ahora no puedo compartir porque no comprendo del todo su punto—. La Rubia es mi boleto de salida de este lugar, Black —específica cuando su risa cesa durante un leve segundo.

Volteo a ver a la chica de nuevo pero un _flashback _me impide verla, lo único que mis ojos enfocan es la sonrisa de otra persona y un cabello negro como el corazón de Soul. Una chica que estoy seguro yo conocía muy bien y me está esperando allá afuera pero no recuerdo quién era.

Negro, negro como la muerte.

* * *

**NA:**

Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (realmente me impresionó) y todo su apoyo me alegra la existencia. Debo decir que cada capítulo estará narrado por un personaje diferente, y, ah, seguramente se han dado cuenta que Black tiende a citar a Shakespeare. Ñom, ñom. (A poco iré contestando reviews, por favor, paciencia). Muchas gracias, _again_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	3. Capítulo II: La Diva ambiciosa

**Disclaimer: **SE no me pertenece, es de Atushi Okubo. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**The Dark Circus. **

Capítulo II:

La Diva ambiciosa (Kim).

´De la Ofelia actual y sus dramas Shakespirianos"

* * *

Un sonido seco es lo único que se puede escuchar en lo que estaba obligada a llamar camerino (en realidad es un remolque); un lugar prácticamente de cuatro por cuatro, con un espejo trizado (supongo que a alguien le debió haber dado mala suerte, aunque pareciera que esa me la cobró a mí), casi nada de maquillaje para poder producirme, una luz parpadeante que colgaba del techo sin los soquetes necesarios y que lo único que atraía era las mariposas nocturnas más hermosas que podría ver y lo peor de la habitación no era tan sólo el fétido aroma a encierro y tristeza que aguardaba como una mala broma sino más bien el triste espejismo de lo que alguna vez había sido yo, reflejado en ese trizado espejo frente a mis narices. Ya no había una chica hermosa que parecía sobresaltar como una flor en un prado, más bien era como la maleza pisoteada por todo el mundo y que todos luchaban para arrancar con guantes.

Pálida, con los labios secos, ojeras que no podía evitar tener debido a las pesadillas que me obligaban a mantenerme en vela toda la noche, el cabello sin ninguna gracia con un corte feo y despeinado. Antes era delgada al punto de estar en mi peso ideal, ahora no soy nada más que un esqueleto andante que menea las huesudas caderas haciendo sonar las costillas golpeándose unas contra otras.

—_Argh _—resoplo con molestia mientras la luz vuelve a parpadear, haciéndome creer que yo soy la que está cerrando los ojos sin darme cuenta—. Genial —musito con voz ahogada en el silencio de mi propia cárcel de _oro _(sí puede llamarse así. Es como mi propio Versalles, sólo faltaría que por la puerta cerrada apareciera Luis XVI junto a María Antonieta para que todo estuviera completo). La uña de mi dedo índice se ha vuelto a romper y eso que intento cuidarlas lo más que puedo. Yo no soy la clase de creatura repugnante que se muerde las uñas, desde que cumplí los diez años que deje de hacerlo por obvias razones, siempre me había cuidado y las mantenía largas, limpias y con una manicure francesa como mínimo, pero aquí no importa lo cuidadosa que sea siempre se me rompen incluso con algo tan sencillo como la brisa del viento.

Es terrible, pero se hace lo que se puede. Las cosas malas no siempre tienen que ser tan malas y lo que pinta muy bueno no siempre lo es (podría poner como ejemplo los anuncios de los lugares de comida rápida pero cuando te entregan te das cuenta que tienen menos relleno que las galletas. Todo es publicidad falsa).

Ahora no tengo más opción que limarlas todas para que queden cortas porque si una queda dispareja se verá horrible, no puedo permitirme algo así. Tal vez este en una clase de miseria, pero siempre digna (al menos eso decía mi madrina, quien es la persona que más estimo en esta cochina vida). Creo que ella tenía razón para muchas cosas, aunque un montón de gente hablara a sus espaldas sobre lo loca que estaba; había perdido un tornillo desde que su esposo se escapó con otra mujer y su hijo falleció en su propio vientre. Pobre mujer atormentada, pero era amable y realmente creo que muy lista.

Arreglando como puedo el cabello en esta basura de lugar lanzo una mueca a mí relejo en eso que debo llamar (y ocupar) como espejo, de verdad es un asco, tal vez pueda hablar con alguien y convencerlo de que lo vengan a limpiar porque yo no pienso hacerlo. Esos trabajos no son para mí, otros deben hacerlos. No puedo permitirme descuidarme más.

Puedo escuchar el ruido de afuera; gritos, sollozos y algunas risas que no parecen cuadrar en ese lugar, además de las constantes pisadas de quienes caminan de un lado a otro. Este sitio es un asco en todo el sentido de la palabra. Había veces que recordaba un viaje que hicimos con mi antiguo padre a una parte muy parecida a esta (digo un bosque o lo que fuera), realmente cosquilleaba en mi mente de manera increíble, hicimos la travesía porque yo era su pequeña y _"Nada es suficiente para mi princesa"_, decía él. Yo estaba muy ilusionada porque era una _princesa_, y sí ese padre (quien no me había fallado hasta ese entonces) lo decía, debía ser verdad. ¿Por qué alguien como él mentiría a una chiquilla a la cual se le estaban cayendo los dientes de leche?

Pero los cuentos de hadas no existen e incluso las pequeñas de la realeza deben aprender eso por las malas, sí es muy necesario, es un pensamiento muy utópico el que se aprenda por las buenas. Incluso los padres que quieren a sus hijos un día tienen que matar su ilusión contándoles que en todo lo que creían (llamadle Papa Noel, Conejo de Pascua, Ratón Pérez. Llamadlo como quieran) no existen, solo fueron una mentira blanca para que tuvieran una infancia con sueños e ilusiones bonitas.

Yo tuve que aprender que realmente, aunque quieras, no puedes ser una princesa sin dinero y nosotros éramos pobres (completamente de todo, no estoy siendo exagerada porque realmente no teníamos nada, ni si quiera esa cosa que dicen que es la más importante, la palabra que empieza con "A").

La promesa del Cuarto se vino abajo tan rápido como llegó, destruyó pequeñas ilusiones pegadas con cinta de mala calidad y que me había encargado de cuidar hermosamente como podía. Había tenido tantas desilusiones para tan poca edad. Ningún niño debería pasar por todas esas cosas, los niños deberían ser felices con sus pensamientos infantiles, nada más.

En esa ocasión todo pareció tomar otro tono de colores cuando llegamos a un lugar de mala muerte en un desolado lugar justo en medio de la nada (ni si quiera podía recordar el largo trecho que tuvimos que recorrer para llegar ahí, parecía que simplemente aparecimos por tele transportación y no puedo pensar que la razón de no recordar era porque me quedé dormida, nunca me duermo en un auto. Necesito saber a dónde me están llevando, podrían abandonarme en la carretera como un perro y yo ni me entero). Aunque eso no importaba porque; _"Todo está bien, Kim Doo, es como una aventura de esas que tanto te gustan, ¿no? Las que salen en los cuentos. Esto es igual, una aventura con papá, ¿qué mejor?"._

_Una aventura, _ja, que graciosa pueden llegar a ser unas simples palabras mal utilizadas. Tal vez en ese entonces era una idiota pero ahora no, aunque sea demasiado tarde para pensar eso pero no soy una idiota. Conozco la verdad cruel de las cosas y no necesito que nadie la evite para hacerme sentir mejor.

Toda esa linda metáfora de la aventura dejó de ser graciosa cuando a la medianoche en el momento que el dueño del lugar se encontraba leyendo pornografía y fumando puros detrás de la recepción (en traducción: completamente ajeno e indiferente lo que ocurra con el resto del mundo porque en este universo solo soy yo) y quienes también estuvieran ahí dormían, llegó con un cuchillo en la mano a la habitación que compartíamos, vociferando con voz potente que yo pagaría los pecados que la perra de mi madre había cometido, porque él no era un estúpido (como ella creía) sino demasiado listo y sabía todos sus amoríos en la oficina, la iglesia, la casa, el jardín, la calle, el auto, etc.

Fue algo así (podía recordarlo todavía, seguramente nunca podría olvidar):

—¡Tú, Kim Doo! ¡No te escondas! Kim Doo, Kim Doo, ven con papi —el cuchillo centelleaba en la habitación casi en penumbras, hacía frío y estaba muy asustada, incluso llegaba a temblar en mi lugar de una manera dolorosa mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba entre jadeos sonoros que no podía silenciar. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, lo tenía vivo en mi memoria. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva—: ¡Tienes que pagar por la perra de tu madre! ¿Acaso no compres todo lo que he hecho por ti, Kim Doo? Mal, mal, ¡mal! —sus ojos inyectados en sangre, tal vez estaba llorando sangre y yo no lo había visto bien debido al miedo de observarlo a la cara. Recuerdo que intentaba enterrarme tras la pared y salir corriendo hacia el bosque, la carretera o cualquier lugar que me alejara de él. No era como en las películas o cuentos, nadie venía a rescatarme de tal monstruo que parecía haber escapado del mundo oscuro que se ocultaba debajo de la cama—Tú… Tú serás como ella en el futuro, igual que ella, sí. No tendrás corazón y no podrás amar, serás ambiciosa y solo verás por ti. El centro del mundo será donde comiences y termines tú. Buscaras a un pobre iluso que crea en el amor para destruirlo con tus propias manos tan dulces que tienes. Serás igual de ella y pensaras de una manera tan cruel como _esa perra_.

En ese entonces yo no comprendía nada o mayor parte de lo que decía era un misterio para mí, no comprendía el significado de groserías como "Perra", pero conocía muy bien el miedo (debía ser muy parecido cuando mamá llevaba sus amigos a nuestra casa, esos que apestaban a alcohol y sus ojos eran rojos como los de un conejo pero carentes de la parte adorable. Los que me obligaban a poner la mano extendida en la mesa y se divertían haciendo un juego que era sobre usar el cuchillo de cocina más grande y colocarlo entre los espacios de mis dedos abiertos, yendo cada vez más rápido hasta que me ponía a gritar y sollozar del miedo, pidiendo que se detuvieran porque me cortarían los dedos) e incluso yo, una niña adorable supuestamente, comencé a llorar mientras seguía escuchando sus gritos atronando mis oídos y terminando por golpear en mi pecho. Veía como se acercaba con el cuchillo todavía en mano y su filo amenazante sonriéndome, mis ojos estaban nublados pero podía verlo.

Desde ahí no podía recordar nada más, tal vez lo bloquee.

Como sea.

—Pase —farfullo con voz monótona al tiempo que dejaba de esparcirme alguna clase de polvos por el rostro y con los labios listos después de ser arreglados. Saco de encima del tocador la máscara que siempre utilizo dentro del Circo y la sujeto entre mis manos.

La puerta chilla con molestia debido a lo oxidada que se encuentra y con el corazón aleteando en mi pecho, derrochando serenidad por mi rostro arreglado, veo como en el momento en que se abre lo suficiente por el espacio que queda entre el umbral y la madera de la puerta se cola la figura esbelta de la única persona cuerda y noble de este sucio lugar, el hijo del Director:

—Death the Kid —saludo con una sonrisa en mis labios pequeños viendo su rostro sereno por el espejo. Como siempre va vestido con un impecable traje negro con algunas líneas blancas en el que lo hacían bastante llamativo (único) y sus ojos centelleaban en las penumbras como los de un gato astuto que se encuentra vagando por la calles de la ciudad. Aquella mirada era matadora en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Él era un enigma como un rompe cabezas (era muy buena armándolos de pequeña) y eso me gustaba, además era un buen partido para mí que podía ser catalogada como la Reina de este lugar.

—Kim —responde cortésmente mi saludo con su siempre voz de príncipe, nunca lo he escuchado gritar de manera histérica. Las manos caen de una manera educada pero con una pisca de indiferencia a los lados de su cuerpo. No tengo idea cómo hace eso pero nadie podría imitarlo—. Te ves muy bonita —alaga lo obvio y yo simplemente encojo mis hombros mientras sigo sonriendo con travesura.

—Siempre —musito mientras me arreglo el escote del vestido negro que se ajusta a mi cuerpo perfectamente, es de la rodilla para arriba y no tiene mangas, simplemente se afirma al pecho. Un vestido sin tirantes. Mi piel pálida contrasta perfectamente y puedo ver los huesos de las clavículas resaltando.

Dando vuelta en la silla lo observo de frente y comienzo a jugar con la máscara entre mis dedos. Es negra (igual que el vestido) con el diseño de una enredadera en el ojo izquierdo pero sin ser demasiado exótico y menos exagerado. La verdad es que me gusta usarla porque así la gente no me conoce realmente, es gracioso llevar una máscara y poder ver el rostro de los demás pero que ellos desconozcan el tuyo. Es mantener tu identidad, es guardar un secreto divertido contigo misma porque nadie es mejor confidente que tú.

Él es de las pocas personas que me llaman por mi nombre acá, puedo tolerar que lo diga.

—Estás lista, ¿no?

Sonrío como la chica más bonita de este lugar, entonces me toca a mí preguntar:

—¿Cuántos serán?

—Creo que podría llenarse, pero debes ir a ayudar —responde con rapidez sin pensarlo demasiado, normalmente Kid es así, no necesita pensar las cosas aunque las respuestas siempre son las correctas.

Una carcajada escapa de mis labios pintados y no puedo evitar el sonreír, de nuevo, aunque sonreír mucho es malo porque se te marcan las arrugas y ¿quién quiere a alguien con un rostro arrugado? La respuesta es nadie.

—No me refiero a eso —canturreo con serenidad y le lanzo una mirada que podría considerarse "de hielo" a través del espejo; el ceño fruncido y casi intentando atreverlo con mis ojos, sería gracioso ver eso; sangre. Paso la lengua sobre mis labios pintados de sangre y pienso en lo dulce que es. Esta vez soy más específica cuando inquiero—: ¿Cuántos nuevos habrán? Seguramente tu querido papi ya les ha echado el ojo a algunos, ¿no? Creo que he perdido noticias respecto a aquellos asuntos, la última vez fue hace un mes y en otro pueblo, un lugar muy pintoresco. Tu querida _amiguita _—musito con aspereza e ira, casi un asco y aunque sé que soy una dama no puedo evitar que eso tono se me escape cuando pienso en esa mujer. Esa mujer horrible que quiere arrebatarme lo que es mío por derecho. Ella es fea y asquerosa, es horrible y espantosa (una rima. Soy muy lista)—también ha de ayudar con esos temas. Ella… tan amable y perfecta, siempre haciendo el trabajo difícil y enfrentando al mundo sola cuando podría ser considerada un bonito monstruo —sigo con melosidad en mi voz que poco a poco parece expulsar veneno oscuro.

—No digas eso de ella —contra ataca Kid, pero es tan caballero que parece que no puede alzarle la voz a una hermosura como yo. Su frente amenaza con fruncirse pero logra calmar su expresión de un segundo a otro, aun así puedo notar como su corazón y mente se encuentran molestos conmigo. Siempre se termina molestando conmigo cuando saco a esa querida niña a nuestras conversaciones. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tiene que ser esa chica?, siempre me pregunto eso—. Ella no es un monstruo, Kim.

—Oh, hermoso corazón puro, el amor es ciego —sonrío encantada y llena de cinismo, ¿qué ella no es un monstruo? Seguramente está loco. Debe estar más ciego de lo que esperaba, seguramente la historia de por qué el amor es ciego aquí ha cobrado cuentas increíbles. No puede ser que piense que realmente es bonita.

—Ya no… —susurra Kid casi sin modular muy bien mientras baja la mirada, pero da la actitud de que realmente no quiere que escuche lo que ha dicho, muy tarde, ya lo hecho. Debería tener más cuidado con las palabras que salen de su boca.

Asiento y ladeo el rostro un poco mientras murmuro:

—Así que los han separado… Increíble que haya sobrevivido. Pobre alma alejada del amor y el cariño, debe sentirse muy sola ahora —me llevo una mano al pecho con melodrama y entonces me muerdo el labio—. Como sea, mi pregunta Kid, no la has respondido —chasqueo los dedos para llamar su atención y que espabile de una buena vez. No me sirve alguien distraído.

Kid cambia su semblante al comprender y da una mirada rápida a todo el lugar; de arriba abajo y abajo arriba, sucesivamente hasta el punto en que parece buscar alguna salida que no sea la puerta tras su espalda. Aquella atenta mirada se detiene en la caja musical que se encuentra sobre lo que debería llamar mesón, a un lado de mi cama, se encuentra cerrada pero sigue siendo una caja muy bonita tallada a mano y cuando la abres tiene una melodía especial, única. Sería uno de los objetos más preciados que tengo. Kid lo sabe y la observa con atención, casi con misticismo intentando rebelar sus secretos. Él realmente es una persona muy buena y de lejos la más inteligente que conozco. Tiene todos los valores de los que muchos carecemos. Es un ángel perdido en este lugar y amarrado por una fuerza mayor que no lo deja ser libre (el Circo no es, claro, pero pensar en la verdad me da migraña).

Es un ángel que podría llegar a corromper.

—Unos cuantos —responde al final cuando se da cuenta que no tiene más opción que responder. Kid nunca miente, aunque quisiera no puede hacerlo, pero intenta evitar la verdad evitando la pregunta porque él comprende que una respuesta sincera puede llegar a ser muy dolorosa—, aunque hay gente… interesante que no debería llegar aquí, Kim. Tienen familia, amigos y toda una vida por delante. No me parece justo y menos correcto —termina con un monologo sobre la justicia y lo que está bien. Es como la conciencia que nadie desea escuchar pero yo tengo a diario. Con la punta de los dedos se arregla el cabello aunque siento que esta exactamente igual que antes, pero él pone tanto esmero que realmente da la sensación de que está haciendo algo demasiado importante.

—Todos estamos aquí por algo —taje el tema mientras me sentaba mejor en el banquillo y generaba una mueca con los labios al darme cuenta que mis tacones se encontraban demasiado lejos, junto a la puerta de entrada. Tendría que levantarme e ir a buscarlos, que flojera, tendría que pisar el suelo sucio con mis pies descalzos—. Nadie se encuentra aquí porque sí, Kid —continuó con el tema.

Él parece que se ha dado cuenta de mi mirada significativa a mis tacones porque se da vuelta en su lugar, se agacha y los recoge, para luego caminar en mi dirección con una calma tortuosa y perfecta; la espalda recta y como todo un príncipe de cuento, sólo faltaría el corcel blanco tras su espalda y que llevara una espada colgada de la cintura para que fuera la escena perfecta. Yo podría ser Blanca Nieves y él me despertaría de mi sueño eterno con un dulce beso de amor verdadero, entonces nos casaríamos y viviríamos en un hermoso castillo donde yo tendría todas las joyas, vestidos y sirvientes que quisiera, sería la reina más hermosa y la más amada por todo el mundo. No tendría que cocinar, limpiar, lavar y tampoco sonreír para nadie salvo yo misma. Todo sería perfecto e idóneo.

Arrodillándose frente a mí sujeta con delicadeza mi tobillo blanquecino y desnudo. Su tacto es tibio contra mi piel fría como un cubo de hielo, me da escalofríos placenteros que recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, llegando hasta colarse al centro de mi cerebro y bloquear cualquiera de mis otros pensamientos. En silencio observo su propia mirada, la cual se encuentra clavada en el círculo más oscuro que rodea con una circunferencia perfecta la zona. Con el índice acaricia la eterna cicatriz casi con amor, no utiliza presión, simplemente pasa el pulgar por ella y me encuentro observando atenta la chispa de lástima que aparece en sus ojos ámbar mientras sigue tocando mi tobillo. Es demasiado íntimo, me hace parecer demasiado vulnerable porque odio que la gente vea mis cicatrices, lo detesto, es vergonzoso y humillante.

Además odio que me tengan lástima.

Hago el intento de desviar la mirada, incluso observar el techo podría funcionar para distraerme de sus movimientos tortuosos (parece que cosas como estas no puedo ocultarlas a ojos de él, quien mejor me conoce por culpa de mi propia debilidad) pero no puedo dejar de observar la forma perfecta de su rostro; nariz recta, labios pequeños y formados, ojos grandes y hermosos, las cejas simétricas la una con la otra, piel lisa y blanca, por último con un cabello oscuro bien cuidado aunque con una originalidad.

Hace todo ese proceso hasta que me coloca el tacón como lo hicieron con la Cenicienta (yo no necesito ser como sus hermanastras y cortarme los tobillos, ni los dedos de los pies). Sí nuevamente esto fuera un cuento ahora nos casaríamos y yo sería muy feliz para siempre. Como en los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan felices para la hermosa protagonista, todo sale bien y nada malo le ocurre después de eso.

—Es una pena.

—Ja —trueno la lengua con ira y cuando termina de calzarme el segundo tacón, con una sonrisa maliciosa lo empujo levemente por el pecho hasta que logra perder el equilibrio casi cayendo hacia atrás. Logro tirarme hacia adelante y apoyar los codos en mis rodillas. Jovial y linda como siempre, fresca como una lechuga después de ser empapada por el agua fría que la riega. Solo nosotros dos en este lugar cerrado y oculto de los ojos de aquellos demás miembros del Circo—. No es tiempo para la compasión sino de actuar, Kid.

Él ahora sí frunce el ceño, seguramente porque lo he empujado y si quiera le he dado las gracias pero él sabe que soy así, no tengo que agradecer lo que otros deberían hacer siempre por mí. Se levanta rápida y de forma ágil del suelo para luego arreglarse al instante su vestimenta, son movimientos nerviosos y pierde la compostura en cada uno de ellos. Es gracioso ver a Kid de esa forma, él que siempre va tan pulcro y ordenado perdiendo la compostura por algo tan simple que su traje tenga una mínima arruga. Kid siempre ha tenido ese problema y yo me aprovecho de ello, no puedes dejarle un juguete cerca de un niño y esperar que no lo ocupe, tampoco dejar el horno abierto con galletas y esperar que nadie saque alguna.

Riendo como una niña pequeña, con mi voz de campanilla rebotando entre las paredes y nosotros mismos, pongo la máscara frente a mi cara pero sin colocarla de la forma correcta, todavía puedo observar a Kid por el rabillo del ojo.

—Las tragedias son las comedias de la actualidad, Kid. Nos reímos de las desgracias ajenas hasta que nos ocurre a nosotros —con una tranquilidad de todos los días intercambiamos miradas; la suya la de un ángel atrapado en el infierno y la mía de hielo, fulminante y perversa. Siento como mi semblante se endurece a cada segundo que pasa, no puedo evitarlo—, pero por eso yo siempre seré vencedora. Soy la ganadora porque quien ríe último ríe mejor, y tengo una hermosa risa.

Una comedia trágica.

**(…)**

Estando dos minutos afuera ya me encontraba aburrida. Kid había caminado conmigo fuera de mi remolque personal y fuimos juntos por la oscuridad del prado del bosque donde hace tres días nos habíamos instalado en completo mutismo. Yo todavía no me acostumbrada a ese nuevo lugar perdido, pero estaba bien. Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de ir al pueblo que quedaba cerca pero hoy era la noche especial. Era normal que fuera hoy y no el primer día que llegamos porque había que armar todas las cosas y eso tomaba tiempo; debían ser cuidadosos con lo que se hacía. Cuando llegamos a la carpa central, rodeada de las pequeñas luces que le colgaban para que fuera más "bonito" (aunque sigo diciendo que este lugar está lejos de eso) Kid tuvo que irse a arreglar unos asuntos con otras personas menos importantes y yo me quede esperando a un lado.

La verdad el escenario del circo seguía a la mitad en su construcción. Aunque todavía era temprano y mañana sería el primer acto, el problema era tratar con las atracciones del lugar. Muchas de ellas seguían siendo tan violetas como al principio y otras simplemente se abandonaban a su suerte, eran tercos y creían que si no seguían ordenes los dejarían libres o los matarían.

No es mi problema salir temprano de mi habitación, yo siempre soy de las que tienen que actuar antes porque parte de mi tarea en el Circo es dar la bienvenida a quienes entran. La otra es la que haría esta noche y las siguientes, sinceramente era mil veces mejor que encontrarme encadenada a un yunque o en confinamiento como el Fortachón; amordazado y atado como un animal, sin el regalo de poder ver la luz del día y tampoco las estrellas, simplemente la oscuridad absoluta ahí atrapado contigo mismo. Eso sería horrible, por eso no me quejo de lo mío, además siempre recibo halagos sobre lo bonita que soy y comentarios sobre qué está haciendo una señorita de mi clase por aquellos lugares tan sola.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar, observando como los demás trabajaban, pude toparme con que el Demonio se encontraba siendo arrastrado desde afuera (seguramente lo traían del bosque). Al verlo mi corazón no puede evitar acelerarse con fuerza pero no porque me guste (aunque es cierto que es atractivo hasta el punto de ser sexy) sino porque la ganas de saber qué le han hecho me invaden con una morbosidad que no puedo evitar.

Él se halla completamente inconsciente mientras uno de los ayudantes del Director lo arrastran, el padre de Kid también se encuentra ahí pero el camina con calma como si no hubiera un joven siendo arrastrado frente a él. Puedo ver que el rostro del Demonio está completamente ensangrentado y su cabello es una mezcla de café (por culpa de la tierra) y rojo. La ropa está hecha jirones y hay marcas de golpes en su cuerpo. Qué tristeza destruir un cuerpo tan atractivo como ese, incluso le han golpeado el rostro.

Que desperdicio.

Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos protegiéndome del frío. Una cosa mala de usar vestidos con tela de cebolla es que no puedes hacer nada contra la baja de temperatura, y en el bosque en las noches hay una diferencia increíble con el día.

—Lo siento, Kim, tenía que hablar de algo con…

—No me interesa, Kid —respondo de otro modo tajante y simplemente muevo la cabeza para quitarme un mechón de cabello de la frente. Me molesta.

Kid se queda en silencio y observa también como se llevan al Demonio después de una noche muy movida para él. Pobre chico, cuando yo llegué aquí él ya se encontraba siendo parte del Circo, solo el Director sabrá cuánto tiempo ha sido parte de este lugar pero nunca me lo ha rebelado. Me quiere, eso lo sé, pero su amor todavía no da para tanto. Es como el décimo padre que he llegado a tener y hasta ahora no me ha fallado, por eso le tengo respeto e intento hacer todas las cosas perfectas para él. Además mientras mejor sea mi propio acto y la fama que me cree, más lujos tengo para mí en esta pocilga.

El Circo puede ser un hogar, sí eres obediente.

Una familia.

—¿A qué hora vamos a salir? —pregunto en un murmullo mientras sigo observando la figura descompuesta del albino.

El Director se detiene y nos observa, entonces comienza a caminar en nuestra dirección y yo me coloco recta, intento dar la mejor primera impresión durante esta noche porque sin duda es la más importante desde hasta que nos vayamos. Atraer clientes, engatusarlos y mostrarles el lado divertido de todo esto; ese es parte de mi trabajo. También tengo otro pero ese seguramente comenzara mañana.

—Mi pequeña y dulce Kim —saluda el Director con su voz de niño cuando llega frente nuestro. También mira a Kid y no puede evitar pellizcarle la mejilla con cariño de un padre hacia un hijo. Algunas veces siento celos del ángel, porque él ha tenido un padre que lo ama toda su vida y daría todo por él—. ¡Mi pequeño hijo! ¿Cómo están ustedes dos esta noche?

—Perfectamente —contesta Kid.

Yo simplemente sonrió tras la máscara que me tapa medio rostro. El Director me mira y me encuentro observando una calavera graciosa; infantil y cómica, me gusta esa máscara porque me hace pensar que hasta las cosas más oscuras y siniestras pueden tener un lado positivo. Por supuesto que siempre pensaras negativo si sólo ves una cara de la moneda.

—¿Estás lista para el gran desfile, Kim? Nos encargaremos de dar el mejor espectáculo para atraer muchos clientes, pequeñas personas que nos darán mucha…

—Fama y dinero —completo por él entre risas divertidas. Me gusta como suenan esas dos palabras juntas, son lo mío, seguramente nacieron sólo cuando yo llegué a este mundo a volver más color a la vida.

Sé que el padre de Kid sonríe tras la máscara.

—Exacto: Fama y dinero, mi pequeña Kim —asiente conmovido y completamente feliz. Entonces estira su brazo y acaricia mi cabello con cariño, hasta mi mejilla. Ese simple toque me hace sentir protegida del resto del mundo, más allá de esta carpa donde hay personas más crueles que las que se encuentran atrapadas en este lugar que podría ser considerado un infierno pero para mí es mi hogar, dulce hogar con sus pequeñas bienvenidas y lugares familiares—. Tendrás todo eso y te encargarás de traernos más.

»Esta noche es importante, Kim. Tendremos un hermoso desfile para atraer a las personas a nuestro acto normal y luego tendrás que buscar en los lugares exactos del pueblo para traer a las demás personas a los nocturnos, ¿de acuerdo? Igual que siempre, ya sabes. Además tenemos noticias de nuevos entretenimientos que podemos utilizar, sólo hace falta un poco de magia para que lleguen con nosotros y se unan a nuestra gran y feliz familia. Ya sabes que el Circo Oscuro se ayuda entre ellos, ¿no?

Asiento convencida y sigo escuchando con atención, pero parece que él ya ha terminado. Entonces me toca a mí hacer una pregunta que ha estado rondando en mi mente toda la noche:

—¿Esta vez se utilizara al Fortachón? —inquiero con escepticismo. Recuerdo que la última vez no salió muy bien pero eso fue hace un tiempo, estoy segura que hubo un momento en que pudieron sacarlo para llevarlo a encandilar a la gente y salió perfectamente.

—Eso estaba viendo ahora mismo —contesta Kid—. Aunque no estoy seguro, contaba con que podríamos usar al Demonio…

El Director aplaude llamando la atención de ambos y terminando por callarnos al instante.

—¡Ay, mis queridos niños! —se carcajea el mismo como si estuviera escuchando la absurda conversación de unos infantes que no saben nada de la vida. Solo por ser él no me molesto por aquello, me quedo con los labios bien cerrados, y atenta a sus próximas palabras, parece que toda la carpa se queda en silencio cuando él habla—: Cuando tengamos a nuestra nueva atracción no necesitaremos que esos dos niños problema vayan a los desfiles. Ella podrá sola, estoy seguro que tendrá su encanto natural. Solo tenemos que esperar que Kim se encargue de buscarla y traerla con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo, princesa? Te lo encargo, cuento contigo —entonces su voz deja de ser cómica y se hace un silencio pesado cuando continua—: No me falles.

Asiento lentamente sintiéndome tensa.

No pensaba fallarle, pero no confío en esta persona que parece podría intentar quitarme mi posición de estrella del espectáculo.

* * *

**NA:**

_Finish_ con el capítulo segundo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que han enviado y tengo que aclarar (por sí no lo han notado) que esta historia tiene saltos de cronología. La idea es ordenarlos, para que no se confundan cuando lean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
